1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus arranged to record and/or reproduce video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The known recording apparatus of the recording speed variable kind include apparatuses arranged to record a still picture on a magnetic sheet called an "SV floppy disc." The still picture recording apparatus is arranged to permit setting a number of recordable still pictures, for example, at two, five or ten picture planes.
In case that the recording apparatus of this type is arranged to permit selection of either a frame recording mode in which a frame video signal consisting of two interlaced fields and a field recording mode in which a field video signal consisting of a single field is recorded, the variable recording speed range of the field recording mode differs from that of the frame recording mode. Therefore, a recording speed set for the field recording mode is not always adaptable for the frame recording mode. This problem has been encountered in general by recording apparatuses of the kind having first and second recording modes which have different recordable amounts of information in recording information and arranged to be capable of varying the recording speed from one speed to another.